User blog:Naxinator/Popularity Project- chapter 2 (Project Making)
Before I start this 2nd chapter, I'm gonna say some info. about this book: Main character: Naty Major charcters: season 2 characters pairings included: Natdres, Naxi, Fedemila, Leonetta, Marcesca, Diecesca, Diemarco, brodila and Ludeon. Yeah, Lets start: ---- The next day I am sitting with Andres in the classroom, waiting for Angie. Angie- This day, you are gonna plan on what you are gonna write for your song. Go with your group mates please. Group 1 POV Ludmila- How about this, we are going to write a song about the things that makes us happy. Let's start with me. The thing that makes me happy is my self. Fede? Fede- My fans Ludmila- Andres? Andres- soccer Ludmila- Naty? Naty- Lena Ludmila- Maxi? Maxi- dancing Ludmila- Cami? Cami- Math Naty- Great, so we are going to write a song about Ludmila who has a fan that plays soccer and has a sister named Lena who is good at dancing and doing math. (Sarcastic) everyone in the group laughs Ludmila- Naty, this isn't a joke, be serious GROUP 2 POV Vilu- song? Leon- about friends? Marco- nice idea Fran- I second the motion Broduey-meet at Leon's house? Diego- how will we start the song? Vilu- just writing some words Fran- then tune Leon- and then more planning Vilu- How bout' this On the first day that I met you Feeling out of place, so many new faces The first friend that I looked to When I reached out, you'd always be there for me Leon- nice one, and for the chorus? Ummmm... Friends till' the end never break never bend Friends understand Make you smile hold your hand Fran- Now we're stronger together we're never alone And we shine a light wherever we may go Diego- If you need me in a heartbeat just say so You can count on me, count on me I will come in a heartbeat cause you know You will always be, always be number one Broduey- The first time I sung a song Finding my feet, the right melodies to key Marco- The first time you sung along It was real harmony, like you're part of me Vilu- very good Fran- yeah, I guess that's enough GROUP 1 POV Maxi- Ugh, this is so hard Naty- yeah, how do you think the group 2 is working? Ludmila- They're probably having a hard time also Fede- They seem Ok Ludmila- no shush, It should be harder for them because I'm not there Andres- What a feeler (whispers to Naty) Ludmila- What did you say? Andres- I said you're pretty Ludmila- I don't believe you, but it's true I am pretty Cami-*cough cough Ludmila- ugh, Let's just start the project Fede- about? Cami- Love Ludmila-NO! too mainstream Cami- well can you think of something else? No, so lets do love Andres- Love would be harder. Well, not for you because you are in a relationship. And most of us are not in one Cami- I'm not in a relationship Andres- you're not? Cami- no Ludmila- I am in a relationship! Andres- I meant real relationship, now back to Cami Ludmila- whats that supposed to mean Andres- Aren't you in a relationship with Maxi? Cami- no, Maxi and I are just best friends Ludmila- Ok Cami, we don't care. Now back to me, I am in a good and real relationship Andres- You are? since when? Ludmila- Ugh!!!! I am sick of all of you LEON'S POV I am with Ludmila, right now. And I feel horrible. I don't even like her, well I used to. She is such a horrible girlfriend. I'm not trying to mean or something, I'm just saying the truth. She let's me carry all her stuff, she shouts at me, she blames me for everything, and she makes me waste all my money. I gave up everything for her, but I realized she's just using me for popularity. She used to be this good school girl, who always gets perfect. But then she became the most popular girl in school, and she became mean and all she cares about is popularity. I can't let her use me, so I'm breaking up with her.... But not now. I go to the table to where the cool crowd and good crowd normally sits together Ludmila. And Vilu, Maxi, Cami, and Broduey was there sitting. Maxi- Have you seen it? Leon- seen what? Maxi- it Leon- Maxi... Maxi- the Studio On Beat app Leon- I don't even use that app Maxi- Turns out you are the hottest guy in school Leon- I know I am, joke. But really I am? Maxi- ya Leon- How bout' Diego? Maxi- second Leon- haha Naty and Andres comes. Andres- what you checkin' at? Leon- Studio On Beat app Naty- what app? Maxi- it's an app for all the students who attends Studio On Beat Naty- what do you do there? Andres- There you will know who is the most popular, prettiest, hottest, cutest, talented, funniest, best voice, best piano player, guitar player, cello player, drum player and more. Naty- I'm gonna download it now Ludmila- I'm sure I'll be the hottest girl Fran- you are Ludmila-I am also the prettiest right? Cami- nope, Vilu is Ludmila- What?! i am so much prettier than her Leon- You wish Ludmila- what did you just say! Leon- I said I'm breaking up with you Ludmila- WHAT!? Ok fine, your lost Leon- No, It's your lost Ludmila- Ugh, I'm going Marco- who's the cutest girl? Cami- Naty Andres and Maxi- ...ya, she is... Weird, which made me look at them. And they were also looking at each other, weirdly. Leon- guys, want to go back to class now Crowds- yes, please What do you think? I'm PLANNING to make the third chapter Leonetta. I'm sorry if it has too much Naty in it, I'm just really addicted to her for some reason. <3 Annika Category:Blog posts